Tartarus, my worst nightmare
by Sonyvaio
Summary: Nico barely survived Tartarus the first time. When Percy and Annabeth fell in he dove in to help them. Percy saved his life. He's going to repay the favour. He knew Tartarus better than any demigod. He is weak and frail yet he still returned to his worst nightmare. Tartarus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction. It's been a while since i've written anything and i apoloise for that. I'm probably going to update my stories soon. Anyway i just finished The Mark of Athena and this idea came for me when i read nico trying to grab Percy, well Nico is awesome so yeah. Enjoy pls review. **

Nico

Nico was hanging on the edge of Arahne's layer. He saw Percy holding onto Annabeth with one hand and holding onto a tiny ledge with the other. He leaned as far as he could to try and grab them. Percy saved his life, he couldn't just abandon him now. "Percy grab my hand"! He shouted.

"I can't" Percy yelled back

Percy was on the verge of tears. The strain, effort and pain Percy must've been going through. The poor guy. Separated from everyone he knew and loved for six months and now dangling on a ledge over Tartarus.

"PERCY, quickly! Grab my hand! The ledge is crumbling"!

"Nico I can't"! he shouted back "Promise me something!"

"Yeah, anything" I shouted back

"Lead them to the doors of Death!"

Nico hesitated

"Nico promise me!"

"Ok, Ok I will." Said Nico

And he fell

"I will… but not today"

He thought about it for a split second. He was weak, injured and almost crippled… but he did it anyway.

He jumped back into his worst nightmare. Something worse than hell or the Underworld. He jumped back into Tartarus.

**Pls review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So I got two reviews in about a few hours so as Borat would say "Great success". So yeah your reviews really inspired me. Anyway I'm gonna give you a warning. I'm a huge fan of Thalico. So there is gonna be a bit in this story. Not a lot but a little, so be prepared. But at the same time don't think it's gonna be all mushy and gooey. It's still gonna be cool, well at least in my time. Enjoy**

Nico

Nico jumped. The wind stung his eyes and blew everything up, from his hair to his clothes. He heard Hazel scream "Nico"! Nico".

"I'll come back. Lead them to the doors of death!."

Then everything went black.

It was dark. So dark that if you put your hand in front of your face, you couldn't see it. He must've been falling for at least half an hour now. Nico started getting worried that this hole went down forever.

_'No_', that's not possible' he thought to himself. _'I've been to Tartarus. It has a bottom'_

Suddenly he landed on something and rebounded at least one hundred feet in the hair. Then landed again and bounced in the air. This kept happening until eventually he came to a stop. He tried to see what he was sitting on. But he couldn't.

'_This isn't Tartarus'_ he thought. He started to feel around. It was silky, sticky and smooth.

'_Spider web. More like arachne's web.'_

There was a pang in his chest. He groaned in agony. The pain was in his top left rib.

'_The impact from the fall'_ he thought

Even though it was soft spider web. It was such a long fall, he hurt the rib that he landed on.

'_Great, now I'm hurt, almost crippled and even more injured.' _He thought

He took of is shirt and felt his rib. The moment he touched it he groaned in agony. But he touched it again. This time he held back his groan and he felt two pieces.

'_Awesome, a broken rib .I need to keep going before Percy and Annabeth travel to far down in that Hellish place'_

So he jumped of. Immediately his rib burned. But he couldn't do anything about it now.

He started thinking about his girlfriend Thalia. Thalia quit the hunt for him about 3 months back. When Percy was spending his last few days at camp half Blood. But with his whole ambassador thing he didn't see her that often. But they still loved each other.

Those happy memories with her gave him hope. Hope that he could survive Tartarus and kill Gaia. Hope as he saw the dark reddish light approaching him. The same light where he lived his worst nightmare. The light that lived in Tartarus

**Hope you enjoyed and pls review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated but my dad took my computer and I forgot my password so I couldn't access fanfiction til he got back .Anyway since today is the first day thati'm updating so that means that today, the 3****rd**** of decemeber is, I'm a returd day, so enjoy, go harass and returds you may find, just kidding. Anyway so pls read, pls review. Because reviews make me happy. And happiness, makes a happy returd so enjoy and review**

Nico

The red light approached him, getting closer and closer until he fell through it and he could see the world around him. The light blared all around and he had to wait several seconds for his eyes to adjust to the reddish glow. When he could see again what he saw shocked him. He was so high of the ground he must've been higher than the clouds, if there were any in Tartarus.

"Aggh" said Nico

'_Wait this isn't Tartarus .Either way I have to find a way to save myself'_

In the distance he saw huge, jet black mountains, great huge clouds were thundering, raining and lightning was pouring out of it on all sides. He looked right. There in the distance was a huge drop, like a canyon and on his left was a sea?

'_Why the hell is there a sea in Tartarus.'_

Nico focused on the seen in front of him. Him falling to his death at 400 miles per hour. He quickly came up with a plan that might save his life.

As he drew closer he drew his iron sword in his left hand and as he was about to hit the ground he put out his left arm and landed. The sword went straight through the ground, stopped and Nico's arm took the rest of the force. He heard a bone shattering crack, his arm broke and he fell and rolled, screaming in pain. He lay there, for who knows how long. Minutes, hours, who knew. Eventually he gained enough control to open his eyes and stand up. He realized he couldn't move his left arm.

'_Shit' he thought._

Once he managed to stand he felt in his pockets for ambroisia and nectar and realized that he had none. The twin giants had taken everything he had, except his clothes. He should have thought this through. Then he remembered why he did this. For Percy and Annabeth.

"For Percy and Annabeth." He said aloud to himself

Then he picked himself and scanned his surroundings. That's when he saw a pair of rifts in the sand and further on, a pair of footprints leading of to the mountains.

But that's when he heard it. An ear splitting roar, coming from the direction the footprints were leading. He probably should of ran the opposite direction, but instead he grabbed his sword and ran in the direction of the footprints.

**Thanks for reading and pls review. And remember Happy I'm a returd day**


	4. Chapter 4

\

Nico.

Nico ran and ran as fast as he could. His broken arm hanging, limp, at his side and still hurting like fire. He was closer to the mountain now, and as he got closer he saw that it looked like the storm was trying to destroy the mountain, because of the constant lighting strikes that hit it, and around it.

Tartarus looked like a scene from a horror movie except here there was no make-up and costumes. It and everything inside it was real.

He ran for a long time until he couldn't run anymore and, with a groan, collapsed on the ground. The reddish brown sand went into his eyes and mouth.

"_I'm gonna die here.'_ He thought. Then suddenly something fell from the sky and landed right beside him. He turned his right to look at the strange object. It was a …gun?

"_What's a gun doing here."_

But it wasn't just any gun, it looked like a very old pistol, from the civil war or something like that. He picked it up and examined it. A beautiful wood and steel handgun with a six bullet ring and a long barrel. There was a note attached to the end of it.

_Dear Nico, this gun will have one bullet every day, that bullet will kill any monster except the ancient ones. Try to survive, you're the only worthwhile child of the big three .Hades_

_Typical dad._ He thought and he got up.

To tell the truth the note had given him hope, hope that he can survive this horrible pace.

**Dear my viewers. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I started high school but that isn't really an excuse. So if you still follow this story I will be updating more often and if you're new welcome. I am truly sorry I haven't updated so long.**

**Sonyvaio**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, fanfiction people. Sorry I haven't updated. I don't really have an excuse but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Nico got up from the red- brown sand and rubbed the sand out of his eyes, and for the first time really took in his surroundings. The sand stretching in every direction and the only thing he could see was the mountain. The dark mountain loomed closer than it had before it's jagged spikes stabbing into the sky as if willing it to fight him and as if he had really said that and as if the red sky heard what it wanted to do, a giant white thunderbolt erupted, hitting full force into the mountain. The huge spiked tip of the mountain cracked and started to descend toward the ground. It hit the ground full force sending sand spiraling in every direction. _Zeus _He thought. He had been jogging for another two days and was dehydrated, demoralized and hungry but this show had given him inspiration but most of all hope, that he could find Percy and Annabeth, close the doors of death and get out of here and suddenly in a burst of inspiration shouted "Zeus!" as loud as he could and started jogging again, towards the mountain when suddenly he heard a chuckle.

"That's a dangerous thing to be shouting around here demigod." A voice said. It sounded as if a fint was being scratched against steel.

Nico turned around. Ten metres behind stood a women. But not just women. This monsters skin was green and scaly, like an alligator. It had two heads, with gray and black hair. Their eyes burned black with the hatred of thousands of years and they each had a massive But scariest and ugliest of all was her face. Her face looked as if it was made entirely of wrinkles and loose hair stood out at all sides.

"Who are you." I asked

"Someone you should fear." She replied.

"Fat chance." I countered

"You're lucky that you'll die by hands demigod. Shouting the name of the king of the Gods isn't a good idea in Tartarus. You've alerted every monster in a ten mile radius that you're here and that you support the gods."

"Yeah well, you don't seem that hard to beat. Let's see what you've got." And with that I grabbed my left hand, moved it so that it touched my skull ring and my black stygian iron sword appeared full form in my hands.

"Let's go." I whispered and I attacked, with a broken arm and no energy, but I did it. I charged and slashed at the left head. She waited till the last minute then dodged and slashed with her talon across my stomach. I jumped back but it still raked it. Acid started to burn in the wound because I could here a hssss.

"You cannot win Nico di Anjelo. Give up, you are nothing." And she started slashing again. I blocked and parried she was too quick. Out of the dozen slashes four had sliced me and one of those ripped my broken arm.

"Agggghhhhhhhhh." I screamed

The monster just smiled.

"Yes Nico, burn just like your friends will soon. It's only a matter of time."

Suddenly my eyes glazed red with hatred and I charged

**Anyway hoped you liked it and pls review**


End file.
